Monitoring of athletes performance both in training and in competition is important in the development and implementation of new approaches aimed at improving sporting performance.
The ability to measure and record athlete physiological information and positional information associated with athlete movement in real-time is critical in the process of athlete training and coaching. Blood oxygen, respiration, heart rates, velocity, acceleration/force, changes in direction, and position and many other factors are required in elite athlete training and coaching. The position, movement and force information plays an important role in effective analysis of the athlete performance, especially for rowers. For example, the stroke frequency, force and synchronisation of athletes are critical for the performance of the rowers in a competition. Currently the stroke information can only be measured in either dedicated sports laboratories or using simulated devices. Reliable analysis of the stroke rate and stroke distance in rowing has been a challenge for a long time due to the availability of the real scenario data, in particular a high precision of position, velocity and acceleration data. Existing technologies used for this purpose include theoretical studies, video-footage procedure, indoor tank procedure, computer modelling and ergometer studies. Much of the equipment is either too heavy, expensive, obtrusive or less reliable. Therefore, smart real-time monitoring during training and competition to help elite athletes to improve their performance and avoid injuries is critical for both athletes and coaches. Any methodology that would improve the situation would not only bring benefits to the rower practice, but also to many other sports related application including both team sports and individual athlete.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,986 and 5,099,689 disclose measuring systems for off water rowing apparatus which measure the number of strokes or the force applied to the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,649 discloses a monitoring system for sail boat racing which provides feedback to the crew of such parameters as wind speed and direction boat speed, sail boat comfort parameters, sail shape, line tensions, rudder angle etc.
Some development of monitoring systems has occurred in non water sports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,262 discloses a bike mounted sports computer including a GPS receiver to provide a mapping facility.
WO2004/039462 discloses a sensor for rowing which combines a GPS sensor with a three dimensional accelerometer.
In athletics the ability to monitor movement, acceleration and rhythm is useful in especially in track and field events. In team games such as football the ability to track and log the movements of players or log particular events or features of play, is useful to coaches.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for real time monitoring of athlete performance.